


The Nameday Present

by asmallkitten



Series: A Light in the Dark [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Detective Noir, F/M, First Time, Heterosexual Sex, NSFW, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmallkitten/pseuds/asmallkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen is not a fan of nameday celebrations...can Mariella change his mind?</p><p>Part of a noir!au i’m working on, this is pretty far into the story but it will slot in eventually. part 2 will be smut galore, but for now, one Detective Inspector Rutherford is getting frustrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

<p>Cullen had always been that person. Even as a child, inevitably his name day would come around and the whole family would shower him with affection for the entire event whilst he wanted nothing more than to find a quiet corner to read. With all of the things that had changed about the detective over his life, Cullen's reservations towards this particular day remained.<br /

>  
"Happy nameday sir!" cried probably the thirtieth recruit that day as they passed his office door, and he could feel a vein in his head beginning to throb. He nodded his thanks and inhaled deeply from his cigarette before turning back to the report in his hand.<br />  
Maker, what was the point of all the celebrating? He'd survived another year, so what? Why not celebrate every day you live in such case?<br />  
"Foolish." the officer muttered, pressing the cigarette into the ashtray with a little more force than was necessary before placing the document down and dropping his head into one hand, allowing his eyes a rest.<br />  
  
Today had been exhausting, as it was every year, but this time there were a few added frustrations Cullen did not anticipate. The first being his colleagues.<br />  
He'd been working at the bureau for just over half a year and most had already assumed enough of a familiarity with him to not allow him peace on this day. Dorian and Bull had decorated the entire building with streamers and signs and a party hat on every desk; Cassandra somehow got the entire faculty to sign an entirely oversized card now taking over half of his desk; most frustratingly, Varric had tampered with his door somehow, the hinges would not move and so it had been wide open all day, thus allowing for the second frustration: the recruits.<br />  
  
Cullen oversaw much of the training for new recruits and so whilst he knew the names of one or two the rest were just a sea of blank faces. For those he trained however, he was their teacher and mentor, their most direct and constant source of inspiration. It was good for team morale but not so much when each of them were competing for who can kiss the detective inspector's arse the most on his nameday. Not half an hour had passed all day without a head popping in, occasionally followed by a body. All starry-eyed recruits, never the one person he wished to see.<br />  
  
Both hands came up to cradle his head now, eyes screwing shut. This was Cullen's final unexpected frustration of the day: Mariella. Ever since he'd helped her escape Samson's clutches and she'd come to live with him, she'd more-or-less been glued to his side. This included sharing his bed, holding his hand whenever she could, kissing him more often than he would have ever believed he might like. Even sitting quietly and reading together, she had to be huddled to his side.<br />  
  
It extended even to when he was at work; she'd come see him every now and then, to bring food, as if she could predict when he'd skipped a meal. He’d jokingly thought to himself it was as if she could hear his belly rumbling from across town and hopped instantly on her bicycle to come and rescue him. The mage would turn up every couple of hours, cheeks flushed and pale eyes bright from the exercise. They’d fallen into this routine which was maintained most days, apart from the past few, that was.<br />  
  
It felt to Cullen as if the past few days something had been...off. She'd invited Cassandra over on her day off two days ago and since then no cuddles or hand-holding or freshly brought snacks. Had she grown doubtful of the undeniable thing growing between them? They'd never spoken officially discussed their relationship so what were they? More than friends surely? They'd kissed more times than he could count...or maybe that was the problem. Perhaps he'd made her wary by not making his intentions clear, or did Cassandra plant the seed of doubt? She would still be in her office next door maybe he could go and ask-<br />  
  
Cullen's ears suddenly picked up the ‘click-clack’ of heels in the corridor, emphasised when the bureau’s constant babble of voices began to hush. The loud shoes grew closer until he was sure they'd stopped in his doorway. Great, another well-wisher.<br />  
  
The detective finally lifted his head, golden eyes shooting up to appraise the intruder and stopping when they found silver, staring right back.<br />  
"Mariella." He uttered, tone coloured with surprise.<br />  
  
The mage was leaning against the doorframe, eyes smoky and hooded and focused on him. Pink lips had a shine he'd never seen before, hair curled into the same loose ringlets as when they'd first met, pulled into a loose pony spilling over the one shoulder. The way she was slanted had the long beige trench coat parted in a long, narrow slit, exposing a dangerous amount of stocking-clad leg and causing Cullen to gulp audibly.<br />  
  
The sound prompted a smirk from the woman, dimples forming on freckled cheeks. She pushed away from the entrance to walk slowly through the office towards his desk, wide hips swaying. She came to a stop directly in front of his desk before leaning forwards just enough for Cullen to have a peek under the parka and what he saw was nothing but pale, bare flesh. The sight sent a warm jolt to his loins and he had to bite his lip to keep from groaning.<br />  
  
“Cullen.” Mariella whispered, prompting his gaze to meet hers once again and smiling wider when he did. The plan was going swimmingly. She continued on her mission, soft fingers and manicured nails raking softly through the golden hairs on Cullen’s arms. They travelled slowly from the wrist to where the white sleeves were rolled up at the elbows, waiting for the inevitable and shivering in delight when he finally began</p>

<p>“Mariella, what do you-“Before she silenced him with a kiss, feather-light in case he wished to pull away. He didn’t and she took this as a sign to proceed. </p>

<p>Leaning over the desk further and using his seated position to her advantage, Mariella pressed down upon his mouth, tongue swiftly gliding over his lips, hand tangling in the hair at the base of his neck in order to keep him at the angle she wanted. She only withdrew when light-headedness was setting in but thankfully Cullen was dazed and gasping, allowing for the next stage of the plan to commence.<br />  
  
Trying to ignore her now-weak knees, the mage walked over to the hat stand. She placed his trilby on her own head before tossing the coat onto his desk, the air produced sending papers scattering. Her heart gave a twinge, she didn’t mean to disorganize his desk what if he- but no, he was still looking bewildered in her direction. She smiled again in response before returning to his side.</p>

<p>Was she drunk? What sort of clothing did she have under that coat? If any? Cullen measured up the possibilities mentally before she was reaching out and tugging on his tie, pulling gently to encourage him out of the chair. Once she had him stood he was a good foot taller than her but she strained to kiss him again, chastely this time, craning to plant only a quick peck before fixing bright eyes on him and whispering</p>

<p>“I’ve come to free you…Happy nameday, my dearest detective.”<br />

  
“But I don’t finish for another-“<br />  
  
She huffed a loud interruption, dropping his tie and taking a step back before deft hands were unfastening the trench coat and pulling it open.</p>

<p>Cullen only got to preview of the ‘outfit’ she wore for a brief moment but it was enough: her small body was covered by a floaty pale pink transparent material, accented with ribbons and little frills that ended just below the tops of her garter-belted thighs. Whatever it was offered the enticing suggestion of the knickers beneath as well as clinging to her frame to perfectly accentuate where narrow waist flared out into wide hips. The neckline was low and offered the inner curves of her small breasts. The entire ensemble had Cullen speechless in those brief moments before the coat was being swiftly re-buttoned.</p>

<p>“For you.” Crooned his siren, pulling him by the tie once again. </p>

<p>Cullen had but a moment to pull on his coat before he was being tugged from the office. He kept his eyes focused on the hat bobbing in front of him trying to ignore the cheers erupting from all around. He’d be chiding them all if it wasn't for the fact he was being led by the tie away from his office – hours before he should be leaving – and by a local speakeasy performer no less.<br />  
  
The pair had just reached the door and Cullen had just a moment to look back and notice Cassandra and Dorian exchanging a smug look and handshake. The detective huffed internally; he’d get them back for this somehow. The ire in his thoughts dissolved however, when Mariella turned back to him. She was gazing at him, smiling, an emotion he couldn’t quite place simmering beneath silver irises and although he’d just remembered his forgotten briefcase, when he held the door open wondering where she would lead him this evening, the detective decided he couldn’t care less.</p>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mariella Trevelyan has planned a lovely birthday treat for Haven's favourite detective; now that he's been rescued, it's time to begin bringing the plan to a close. However Detective Cullen's snarky attitude isn't making things easy and now she's getting nervous...  
> The steamy conclusion to The Nameday Present!

When they stepped out of the bureau Cullen noticed Mariella shiver slightly in the brisk air of the evening, holding her shoulders stiff as if to fend off the cold. He should really tell her off a little bit; silly girl, walking across town practically naked just to surprise him in the office, it was blighting autumn! But then it’s his turn to shiver as he looks around at the darkening, murky streets, the way she looks right now terrifies him considering the unsavoury characters around these parts.

The warrior slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her to his side and trying to convince himself he’s doing it just to warm her up. He really shouldn’t be thinking about her like this; she appeared frail, true, but he’d already seen her in a few firefights, fought _against_ her in one. He knew the power hidden beneath the soft smiles, the delicate features and crooning voice. Samson was still out there though, _Corypheus_ was still out there…so surely there was no shame in wanting to protect the one he-  
  
He inhaled sharply before the thought could fully process and the companionable silence was broken.  
  
“Hm? Copper for your thoughts Cullen?”

“I- um” he cleared his throat “I was just thinking about how kind it was of you to walk all the way here just to _rescue_ me.”

She giggled, to his delight “Well, there’s no way you would ever get me to cycle over here in _these._ ” A heel is lifted into sight as she laughs again.

And yet she’d got here on her own without an escort, even in the gratuitous heels. Cullen mentally chastised himself, _of course she had._ She wasn’t a child and certainly did not need a bodyguard, he thinks the words as if they’re hers.

“And wouldn’t that be a sight, Lady Trevelyan riding her bicycle in heels so big she’s got her knees behind her ears.”

“Oh don’t, I’ve done enough to tarnish the Trevelyan name already. I’m afraid one more false move and mother will send the Crows.”

Rutherford couldn’t even tell if she was joking or not, but continued to keep the conversation light just in case.

Sooner than he expected, they were rounding the corner and entering his building. The warrior found himself falling prey to unmitigated nerves as they stood side-by-side in the slow elevator; she hadn’t spoken since they’d gotten inside, and he could see her fiddling with a button on the coat.

Cullen started towards the door once they had arrived on his floor but was assailed before he could even get close.

“What are you doing to me, sorceress?”

“There’s something I just remembered and I want this to be perfect so stay still for a moment.”

The sorceress in question circled him shortly before she was reaching up and unfastening his tie. He would have questioned the move but for now he was content to play along.

“Hold this over your eyes, will you?”

He obeyed, then felt Mariella step behind him once again and begin to tie the garment in place.

“Can you reach? Want me to bend a little?”

The tiny woman huffed and he tried not to laugh

“Heels aren’t just for fashion’s sake, you know.” Now he was definitely laughing but she ignored it, waving a hand in front of the warrior’s face and, satisfied that he couldn’t see, she led him forward.

With Cullen’s sight stolen he found the rest of his senses flaring: he could feel the soft weight of Mariella’s hand around his; hear the ostentatious _clack_ of her heels; smell something delicious, some sort of meat perhaps? And garlic?

A door which he could only assume was his, was then opened and closed. They were still walking for a moment, however.

“Sit.” She commanded and Cullen obeyed and felt his hat and coat being pulled away from him before he caught that scent on the air again.

“Is that food?”

“Hmmm, you didn’t think I’d let my favourite detective go hungry on his nameday did you?”

“I wasn’t aware it was Dorian’s nameday?”

If she had a reply to that besides a small a laugh, he didn’t hear it. Instead, a record began to play: soft, melodic lute began filling the space.

Mercifully, he wasn’t left blind for too much longer. He felt small hands close around his again, encouraging him up and guiding him a few paces.

“Ok, ok, count to three and take the blindfold off.”

“You mean my tie.”

“Don’t be a cad.”

“As my lady wishes. One, two…”

He dropped the piece of fabric and his jaw went with it.

The worn old breakfast table was covered with a deep red tablecloth he’d never seen before, on its surface stood two tall white candles, the only lights in the room, casting soft shadows all around. At either end, were plates stuffed with food: roasted carrot, parsnips and onion were scattered around a generous portion of chicken that was itself covered in bacon and with a side of stuffing. And yet it was the figure behind the table that Cullen found most mouth-watering.

His mage had forgone her coat and stood only in the ensemble he’d previewed earlier; a pale pink babydoll with floral lacing on the bra cups and a ribbon between them. He gave a silent thanks to the maker that she wasn’t very tall, lest he sees her lower half. He’s already red-hot in the face and shifting uncomfortably to hide his arousal.

She stood with her arms outstretched, as if revealing an art piece, and Cullen notes that he’s never seen her look so smug.

“You did this?”

“With a lot of help. Lots of people love you, you know, Cullen.”

The ex-Templar gulped at her casual use of _the L word_ but couldn’t dwell on it long as his stomach gave him away, loudly.

“Come! Come and eat bountifully!” Mariella laughed, walking around the table to pull out a chair for him. Her laughter only increased as he tried to edge into the seat without looking at her.

“I don’t think I can eat with you looking like that.” He mumbled, feeling like a child in confession again.

“Would you rather I take it off?” despite her bold words, he could hear the waver in her voice.

“Ugh, no I just…I’m going to shut up and eat now.”

“Good choice.”

Cullen took a single bite and moaned theatrically.

“Maker, woman, what’s in this stuffing!?”

“Mmm, lots of things, cranberries, chestnuts, liver, elfroot, pear, garlic. All good things. It’s a simplified version of a Nevarran recipe Cass gave to me.” Mariella seemed as impressed as he felt and as they each had their second mouthful, both gave up with pleasantries and compliments and ate in earnest.

When dinner was over and the dishes stacked, Mariella put the record on again, and approached where he was sprawled on the sofa with two mugs in hand. Cullen thought it might be cocoa from the liquid’s dark colour but an experimental sip proved it to be red wine; it tasted cheap but he wasn’t about to complain.

“Thank you, Mariella. For all of this. The candles, the meal, it was all lovely.” He beamed down at where she was nestling into his side and tried to ignore the generous, stocking-clad thigh pressed slightly against his loins.

She took a long glug of wine “I’d do it again, a million times, if I knew it’d make you smile at me like that again.”

“Mariella…” he whispered, free hand softly sliding into her hair and approaching her face to his.

Before their lips could make contact, however, she spoke again.

“Sleep with me.”

“What?” He’d suspected this was her plan since she’d opened her coat to him but he didn’t want to jinx it or – maker forbid – make her feel pressured “Ella…”

“I’m serious.” She murmured, voice barely above a whisper “I want to sleep with you tonight.”

“You do?” he heard himself ask, still a little incredulous.

She took another sip “Yes.”

“I…” his physical strength wasn’t worth a fillip in this moment, not if he couldn’t summon the same courage that drove the woman in his arms. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t thought about this before. The possibility that their relationship could become more _intimate_ both excited and terrified him.

As he raked his eyes over her lithe form he could not deny that he wanted to touch her, to get to know her on a base, physical level. But then he looked into her eyes once again, gold was held by silver, and he had to admit that it was not all he desired. He wanted to _please_ her.

Every time he made her laugh was a tiny miracle, every smile a breath of fresh air. So surely, _surely,_ fulfilling her _physical_ needs, causing her to cry out in pleasure would feel all the more amazing…he’d thought of enough ways to do so, in the nights he’d know her before she had come to be his guest.

“You want this?” he asked seriously

“Yes” her answer came, instant and indomitable.

And from her confidence came his joy. He downed his wine and dumped both of the empty mugs in the sink before returning to the sofa and throwing her over his shoulder. She protested, but not for long as it wasn’t a short journey to the bedroom. Once they were there he lay her delicately down and began undressing, a garment for a garment: he removed his shoes, then hers, removed her stockings, then his shirt and braces. He went to pull her negligée over her head but she latched onto him, pulling him down into an insistent kiss.

Helpless to resist, he lay one hand on her side, the other sliding up to tangle in the brown locks. Their tongues licked against each other as his curious hand roamed from her waist, upwards to knead against each breast softly, earning a squeak when he pinched a nipple sharply through the fabric. The calloused fingers continued their exploration down to the crest of her thighs.

Cullen pulled his mouth away, breathless, to look at her face as his fingers followed the outline of her underwear.

Her blushing was profuse but she nodded her consent silently.

The detective rubbed a finger experimentally against the bundle at her apex, earning a yowl from the small woman. Was it too much? Had he gone too far?

“Mari…” he began, removing the hand from between her legs before she pressed herself closer.

“No, I didn’t mean to it’s just-“she buried her face in the crook of his neck “It felt _good_. Just from that little touch I made such a lewd noise, what must you think of me…”

He was already hard but becoming painfully so at her words, he could never have guessed that she would be so shy and yet her body so responsive.

“There’s nothing wrong with it.” He spoke soberly into the girl’s ear. “Make more noise, let me know when I am pleasing you and I will do it as often as you like.” He stroked a finger over the damp satin of her knickers to emphasise his point and she sucked in a sharp breath in response. “Let me know if I’m doing something you do not like and I will not do it again.”

He pulled back to look into her eyes, to make sure his words were getting through. “Do you understand?”

“Yes. Thank you…the same goes for you.” Silver eyes shone

The two smiled in mutual understanding, before Cullen was pulling her in for a kiss again, sealing her lips with a burning caress. It was more desperate than before, his tongue sliding impatiently against the mage’s, and when she couldn’t help but pull away for air he was growling against her throat.

“Mariella. Tell me what you want.”

“You. Your body, your hands all over me.”

“Where?”

There was a pause before she leaned in to murmur breathlessly in his ear.

“Please touch my- m-”

“Yes darling?”

The mage looked up through her lashes, and gained boldness from the unmistakable desire in the eyes of the man before her.

“My cunt.”

 The last word was whispered and there was a split second in which she heard a hissed swear slip from between his maker-blessed lips before she was being pulled off his lap and pressed into the mattress.

Cullen was careful how he held his weight above her, one arm braced over her head as the other turning her mouth back to his once again.

His kiss was languid now, the hand that had turned her to him beginning its slow descent. Trevelyan quivered in anticipation as rough fingers skirted along the outline of where her breasts were hidden by the babydoll, continuing to stroke over her ribs, stomach, over a hipbone and finally under the silken panties.

He felt her breath catch even as he only smoothed over the coarse hair, felt her gasp into his mouth when he prodded her clit.

The detective proceeded to alternate his movements; circling her bundle of nerves slowly and dragging fingertips through the silky wetness of her outer lips. When she began to grind against his hand he slipped his middle finger inside, crooking it a few times before proceeding to slide it in and out. She began to squirm in his lap and he felt himself salivating thinking of how her tight, slick warmth was going to feel around his prick.

“Cullen,” she panted “please!”

She wanted to climax and maker, would he give it to her.

Sliding his finger as deep as it would go, Rutherford returned his attentions to her pearl, rubbing firmly with his thumb as the other digit curled inside her. It was all she needed; she shattered in his arms, head thrown back in a silent scream and body twitching with her orgasm. They weren’t kissing anymore, but Cullen watched, rapt, as her pleasure played out before removing his hand from her.

When Mariella opened her eyes, they were wild. She gave a shove to get him on his back before leaning back to pull off her shift, discarding it without care and allowing her little breasts to bounce free. She was looking at him in wonder.

“Cullen, you’re so perfect. Statuesque, muscled like the statue of some old Elvhen god.”

The ex-Templar grunted as she raked her nails through the hair on his chest and began rocking over his length through the double obstacle of her underwear and his clothes. This was not enough quickly and she rolled to the side, pulling off her panties before giving his belt a tug and commanding

“Off.”

Never had he ever removed clothing so quickly, not caring where trousers, belt or briefs fell. All Rutherford could focus on in this moment was his bar singer, straddling his thighs and appraising his length.

“Cullen you’re…”

He waited, dreading her disappointment

“Huge…” she breathed. From her limited experiences with sex she’d learned to ignore the pain but none of those men were anywhere near this well-endowed “Will it, um, are you sure it’ll fit?”

That was not what he expected to hear. Sliding his hands gently down her sides he reassured her

“If you want it, it’ll fit. You have my word.”

She shuffled forwards, reassured, and they both gasped as his end brushed her curls.

“Put it in inside?”

And so he did. Biting his lip as the tip slid in, he waited for her to continue. The woman above took a deep breath, inching down until he was seated most of the way inside.

“I’m so full” she murmured dreamily “I’m full of you.”

He began circle his hips against hers and she cried out, bracing her hands on his shoulders as he took her, words of praise for her tightness, heat, beauty tumbling from his mouth every time she bounced on him.

Once she felt used to the stretch of him, Trevelyan began pushing down to meet his cock on the upthrust and whimpered when he bottomed out, nudging her in a place never before touched.

“Fuck.” He choked out when it caused her to squeeze him tight. Had he discovered her-

“Fuck!” he shouted louder. Yes, that was definitely her sweet spot.

Mariella could hear herself moaning wantonly when he penetrated deeply once again. She ground upon him again as such, feeling intoxicated on every curse she pulled from the warrior below her. She was determined to end him, but little did she know, he liked to finish last.

Suddenly, he bolted upright, one arm whiplashing around her waist, the other wedging between them to fondle her clit.

“Look at me.” He demanded when her eyes fell shut, angling her in his lap to hit _there_ again. “I want to look into your eyes when I feel you coming around my cock.”

“Only if you finish inside!” she gasped as he circled inside her shallowly.

His answer was resume thrusting, his cock and hand driving her towards the precipice.

She bit her lip, trying to postpone the inevitable, but it was fruitless as the hand around her waist slid down to squeeze a generous amount of buttock.

She let out a keening noise which turned to mewls as he continued to fuck her. She could feel herself twitching around him and his face was contorted with the effort to subdue his own climax. That was not acceptable.

Angling her hips and leaning back so she could reach underneath them both, she pressed down on his sac, kneading it gently with the palm of her hand.

And with a guttural roar, the ex-Templar was coming.

Mariella gasped gently at the feeling that followed. His seed was filling her, a warm feeling spreading deep inside and seeping into her very bones.

He thrust once, twice more before collapsing back onto the bed and pulling the mage with him, and as they stilled she was gratified not to be the only one who was sweaty and out of breath.

When they had settled Cullen spoke lowly, warm breath ruffling his lover’s hair.

“Well, was that as delightful for you as it was for me?”

“Oh, yes. This feeling I- I’d forgotten that it could feel so…good. Better than good.”

“I understand. It’s been so long, thought I was going to melt inside your heat.” He let out a hum that could almost be described as a purr and rested a large hand low on her abdomen. She shivered thinking how he’d been _inside_ there only minutes before.

“Oh good, you enjoyed it then? This was a good nameday gift?”

“ _You_ are the best gift I could have possibly asked for.”

Mariella rolled to the side, eyes narrowing.

“And making love with me was..?”

“A dream come true.”

That appeased her, she collapsed on Cullen’s broad chest, letting out a content sigh.

“I think so too. Happy nameday detective.”

“Yeah.” The warrior stroked a hand down her back before smoothing it along a thigh and pulling her tight to him, possessively. “Thanks for rescuing me.”

“Cassandra was right.”

“Hm?”

“The way to a man’s heart is through the stomach.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL THEN. This was my first time writing smut, I really hope it's not too embarrassing... I tried! /blows raspberries/ Anyway, this is the conclusion I worked too long on, but I don't dislike it so much. Thank you for your time and patience! I will continue to try to improve as long as there's people who will read my drabbles, thank you all! This will fit eventually in the A Light in the Dark narrative by the way.
> 
> PS, if, like our detective, the way to your heart is through your belly, here is the recipe I had in mind :) http://www.jamieoliver.com/recipes/chicken-recipes/roast-chicken-for-two/#3sO8ytRACC8eGSGV.97
> 
> PPS, if you think Cullen doesn't sound very much well, like Cullen, it's because I wanted to give him a bit more snark and moxie befitting the au -w-


End file.
